La maldicion de la luna
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Mi nombre es Shaoran Lee, y debo decir que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque una chica de ojos verdes aparece en mis sueños, yo la llamo mi chica ideal, pero hay un problema la chica de la que me estoy enamorando tiene los ojos azules... ¿que ago?...SxS
1. La maldicion de la luna

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son de las Clamp, y no escribo esta historia con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones: no creo tener que aclarar nada en especial, ya que esta bastante claro así que sin más que decir les dejo este fic…

* * *

_El día estaba nublado no presentaba ninguna luz clara, solo se podía observar la luna esa luna tan hermosa tan bella esa luna que lanzo una maldición…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Shaoran….**_

Y tengo que aceptar que no la recuerdo, solo se que la amo, no recuerdo el sonido de su vos, no recuerdo el color de sus ojos, no recuerdo el sabor e sus labios, no recuerdo nada de ella nada, ni una palabra, solo su nombre, su hermoso nombre, Sakura, se que les recordara a la chica de cabello rosa de _Naruto _he de aceptarlo, suelo hacerme a la idea de que es algo parecida a ella pero no, simplemente no lo creo no creo que mi chica ideal sea una loca desquiciada y golpeadora de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, bueno aunque los ojos, deseo que sean de ese color, verdes, verde esmeralda, mi color favorito, el color de mi camisa favorita, el color de las hojas de los arboles, simplemente el color de la naturaleza, el único color que no hay en los arboles de flor de cerezo, es realmente extraño, o no, Sakura significa flor de cerezo, pero yo no creo que ella tenga muy en cuenta el color rosa…  
Ahh, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Shaoran Lee, soy alto mas o menos mi cabello es castaño con reflejos dorados, mis ojos, pues yo no los tomo muy en cuento pero mi amiga Tomoyo, me suele decir que son de diferentes gamas de café, que cerca de la parte negra son café o sea del color del grano para preparar café, y que van aclarando hasta llegar a ámbar, pero realmente no me importa…  
Mi vida ah sido realmente extraña desde que tenia 14 años, (debo decirles que tengo 16) en un accidente extraño perdí la memoria, pero aunque vivo solo mis amigos Eriol Hiragisawa y Tomoyo Daidouji me han ayudado mucho, ellos me hicieron recordar todo me ayudaron, solo me queda una cosa pendiente desde ese día, un sueño que tendré oportunidad de contarles después…  
Mis amigos:

Tomoyo Daidouji: Es una chica de buen cuerpo, debo decir para pesar de mi amigo Eriol que se muere por ella, tiene ojos amatistas, y cabello negro con destellos violetas el cual le llega hasta la cintura, siempre lo lleva suelto, en cuanto a su carácter pues no suele ser muy alegre, y a veces recibe llamadas a su celular y sale corriendo como si alguien estuviera muriendo, Eriol me ah contado que antes de mi accidente ella siempre era muy feliz que siempre estaba sonriendo y grabando a su mejor amiga y prima (cuyo nombre desconozco)con la cámara de video que ahora nunca saca, recuerdo que solo vi esa cámara el día que desperté sin saber nada de mi vida, lo cual ahora me parece realmente gracioso…

Eriol Hiragisawa: Es un chico de mi estatura ojos azules y cabello negro azabache, no hay mucho que decir de él, más que siempre se la pasa intentando alegrar a Tomoyo, lo cual nunca logra, solo la eh visto sonreír muy pocas veces… aunque el dice que tiene una sonrisa hermosa…

Tsuki no curse… mi canción favorita, aunque la cante una mujer, esta preciosa, porque es mejor eso a cantar Hot n Cold de Katy Perry como lo hace Eriol yo no quiero parecer gay, aunque creo que mi mejor amigo pronto lo será si Tomoyo no le hace cazo…

Normalmente escucho música en ingles, ya que no me gusta mucho la que esta en Japonés, después de todo me confunde mucho lo que dicen las canciones bueno todas menos la que les mencione anteriormente, yo soy Chino, y a veces cosas que dicen en japonés significan otra en chino, por eso prefiero el ingles ese no me confunde, suelo escuchar de grupos Bless the fall, Alesana, Bullet for my Valentine, Emery, Underoath, etcétera, no tengo por que mencionar todos los grupos ¿verdad?...

Bueno creo que es suficiente para comenzar con este diario… asi que mañana escribiré, y no dejare de escribir hasta que encuentre a mi Sakura, a la chica que amo…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

este sueño, siempre este sueño, no puedo despertar, y créanme que lo intento, es raro, recuerdo muy poco de cómo quede en este estado, por las voces que escucho muy de ves en cuando en alguno de mis pocos estados de semi conciencia, lo acepto, eso también lo escuche, suena raro, semi conciencia, y mas porque yo lo digo, aunque pues pensándolo bien no recuerdo mi vos, ¿como suena?

Tengo esa duda desde hace algún tiempo, ahh… no me he presentado, soy Sakura Kinomoto hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, llevo creo que 2 años semi dormida, y eso si suena como yo, bueno regresando al tema, tengo muchísimas ganas de despertar y ver a mis amigos a Tomoyo, a Eriol, y sobre todo a Shaoran que no solo es mi amigo, el es algo mas, es así como mi novio,, bueno creo que por lo que les cuento se nota que lo amo desde siempre, bueno, no, lo amo desde que lo conocí, hasta el día de hoy, aunque los días que llevo escuchando voces nunca eh escuchado su vos, que si la recuerdo, claro que si, para mi seria imposible olvidar su vos, esas cosas simplemente no se olvidan… pero que voy a hacer…

Tengo muchas ganas de despertar y verlos a todos, a papá, a mamá, a mi hermano…

Así que estoy decidida, lo are, voy a despertar pase lo que pase, despertare pronto hermano, Tomoyo, Madre, Padre, Eriol…Shaoran, mi querido Shaoran…

Voy a despertar por ustedes, a pesar de todo estoy segura de que me extrañan tanto como yo a ustedes, ya ni recuerdo sus rostros, sus voces, su cabello, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?, ya no lo recuerdo, y es realmente desesperante, quiero despertar, por favor quiero depertar…

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_Voces, en tu cabeza…_

_**¡no!**_

_Voces recordando…_

_**¡que no!**_

_Ya es hora…_

_**¿Porque?**_

_Todos te esperan…_

_**No quiero…**_

_Tienes que hacerlo…  
ella te esta esperando…  
quiere ser tuya otra vez…_

_**¿Qué?... ¿quien?**_

_Recuérdalo…_

_**¡no!**_

_Te guste o no  
hoy es el momento…  
__**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ese sueño… Sakura…¿Quién es Sakura? Si, se que no comencé a escribir como la primera vez, pero es que acabo de despertar, y estoy seguro de que tuve una falla cerebral, aunque esa melodiosa vos que me hablaba era la de Sakura, estoy completamente seguro, aunque sabes, ahora que veo el reloj, creo que dejare mi escritura en este cuadernito hasta aquí, ocupaba escribir, pero mañana voy a el instituto y son las 12 de la noche, es muy tarde…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

no puedo creerlo, estoy abriendo los ojos, no hay nadie aquí o eso creo, bueno no logro distinguir nada, esta muy oscuro tampoco puedo hablar, mi boca esta muy seca, creo que tendré que esperar a que alguien venga, aunque creo que me voy a desesperar, jeje, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Tommy…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

salir, de la escuela… corriendo, es la primera vez que la veo hacerlo, ni siquiera le aviso a la maestra esta vez, creo que su prima tubo un avance o algo así, ya después veré de que se trata, pero realmente fue extraño, Tomoyo salió corriendo como si un perro la persiguiera, y a ella ni en clase de gimnasia la veía correr, de hecho, creo que nunca participa en esa clase, siempre tiene la escusa perfecta, de que le duele algo, es bastante gracioso el teatro que inventa cuando olvida sus justificantes, aunque bueno, me sigue pareciendo muy extraño, creo que mejor dejare de pesar en eso y are mi tarea, creo que seria lo mejor…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Despierta Sakura es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_**Tiempo?, perdido?**_

_Si pequeña es hora de que recuperes el amor que fue olvidado…_

_**Amor…Shaoran**_

_Estas lista para abrir otra ves los ojos?_

_**Necesito verlo…**_

_el no te recuerda…_

_**porque?...**_

_lo lamento, es mi culpa…_

_**tu culpa?... quien eres?...**_

_Yue…_

_**Yue… Luna…**_

_Te hice daño pequeña, pero prometo estar cerca de ti…_

_**Cerca, d-de mi?**_

_Tranquila, no soy malo, solo tu sabrás quien soy realmente…_

_**Yue…**_

_El hechizo se romperá hasta que el sol y la luna vuelvan a unirse…_

_**El sol?**_

_Kerberos, no lo olvides…_

_**Kerberos, suena mejor kero…**_

_Así es pequeña pero el alter ego no le permite aceptarlo…_

_**Te reconoceré?**_

_Si, seré Yukito, y seré amigo de tu hermano…_

_**Esta bien, cuanto falta para que despierte…**_

_No mucho pequeña, no mucho…_

_Te veré después, mi querida flor de cerezo…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

que paso, no recuerdo nada, bueno, ya puedo ver y eso es un comienzo, al parecer ya no estoy dormida, y es algo que verdaderamente me agrada, no me imagino dormida, y viendo todo con tanta claridad, me daría miedo, muchísimo miedo, aunque, que hago en un hospital, que ocurre?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Sakura!!!

-¿hoe?... ¿Tomoyo?

-si pequeña, despertaste…

-si pero, cuanto ah pasado, no recuerdo mas que…

_Mas que unos cálidos labios sobre los míos, unos labios que me hicieron sentir segura, amada, respetada, protegida…_

-Sakura…

_Donde esta… Shaoran… porque no esta conmigo, quiero verlo, necesito verlo…_

-Sak…

-¿donde esta Shaoran?

-Sakura, el…

-el que Tomoyo, ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?

-el no recuerda nada, desde el día de luna llena…

-no recuerda… nada…

-Sakura déjame explicarte….

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos citaron para platicar, encontramos una escena bastante hermosa, ustedes estaban besándose, así que decidimos ir a pasear por 10 minutos, pero cuando regresamos, encontramos una escena completamente diferente, tu estabas parada con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero sin brillo, como si algo te controlara, y Shaoran…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-si, y Shaoran, ¿el que Tomoyo?

-déjame continuar ¿quieres, Sakura?

-esta bien, esta bien

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Shaoran estaba en el piso inconsciente, y tu al instante en que llegamos caíste igual, inconsciente al piso, nosotros, o sea, Eriol y yo, corrimos a ayudarlos, y ninguno de los dos reacciono, cuando llegamos al hospital, y después de unas cuantas horas de espera, nos dijeron que Shaoran estaba bien, pero que tu entraste en coma, al día siguiente entramos al cuarto de Shaoran y el estaba despierto mirando pensativo al techo, y al intentar hablar con el, resulto que no recordaba nada, solo un sueño de una chica que el asegura que es el amor de su vida, una chica cuyo nombre es Sakura, y sus ojos son de color verde…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Sakura, nosotros intentamos que reaccionara, que se diera cuenta de que no podía olvidarte tan fácil, pero lo hizo, te olvido, si no fuera por ese sueño el no te amaría, tienes que hacer algo, no puedes quedarte asi…

-pero Tomoyo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?... si me acerco a el pensara que me ama solo por mi nombre y mis ojos…

-hay querida, pero si para eso existen los pupilentes, así lo único que tendrás parecido a su sueño, será el nombre, ¿entiendes?

-si Tommy-chan eso es lo que aremos, pero, esto ¿cuanto tiempo hace de eso?

-dos años Sakura…

-pero con ese retraso en clases, no podre entrar al mismo año que ustedes…

-tranquila Sakurita de eso me encargo yo, solo es cuestión de que tengas un maestro particular por dos meses, y justamente ¡¡eso es lo que tenemos de vacaciones!!

-gracias Tomoyo, con eso reconquistare a Shaoran, y por la buena, are que se olvide de su sueño y recuerde lo que es estar completamente enamorado…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

ahh… Tomoyo, mis padres y mi hermano se acaban de ir, conteste demasiadas preguntas, ahora solo me pregunto, ¿realmente mi hermano conocerá a un tipo llamado Yukito y se harán mejores amigos en poco tiempo?, y mejor aun, ese tal Yukito ¿será Yue realmente?, no puedo esperar a que todo esto ocurra…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Han pasado ya dos días desde que salí del hospital y no me gusta nada… eh platicado con Tomoyo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que al presentarme en dos semanas a el nuevo curso voy a usar lentes de contacto, ya que la señal por la que Shaoran me reconoce es por mi nombre y mis ojos verdes, así también le pediremos a una prima lejana de Tomoyo que nos haga el favor de entrar a nuestra escuela con lentes también de contacto pero verdes y cambiarse el nombre, o agregarse el nombre de Sakura, y de esa manera descubriremos si el amor que Shaoran me profesaba aun existe, el punto es que no se que pasara si Shaoran se queda con migo, y se va con Meiling (el nombre de la prima de Tomoyo…) solo se que me entristecería…_

_Decidí salir a caminar al parque, y misteriosamente me encontré con un tipo algo extraño, cabello grisáceo y lentes algo parecidos a los de Eriol escondiendo unos ojos con un tono algo raro que realmente no pude distinguir…_

**-hola, ¡Sakura!**

**-amm… ¿hola?**

**-no sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?**

**-realmente no,¿ me podrías decir?**

**-pues esto tal vez lo explique…**

_El tipo de la nada se elevo en el aire cerro los ojos y salieron alas en su espalda que lo cubrieron, después de eso al abrirse las alas se mostraba con otra persona muy diferente, sus ojos ya no demostraban alegría, mas bien estaban muy serios, no se como explicarlo…  
su cabello de ser gris y corto, ya era plateado y muy largo, y sus ojos grises, pero muy claros, casi blancos… _

**-¿ahora ya me reconoces?**

_((esa vos…))_**-¿Y…Yue?**

**-así es, y por si te lo preguntabas, esa otra persona a la que conociste es mi otra identidad, Yukito.**

**-bueno, me sorprendes… pero cuéntame, ¿ya conociste a mi hermano?**

**-si, de eso venia… me parece extraño… me imagine que gritarías… cuando me vieras, pero al parecer eres mas valiente de lo que yo creía…**

**-bueno en realidad… creo que grite interiormente… me quede como piedra cuando te vi…**

**-hmp… me alegra, creí que había perdido mi toque**

**-bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, que es lo que aremos??**

**-pues por ahora solo seguir con ese plan tuyo y de tu amiga para que Shaoran recupere la memoria…**

**-¿porque?**

**-porque Kerberos no ha mostrado su presencia ante el… tal vez sigue dormido… por cierto, tu puedes comunicarte con Shaoran entre sueños, ya lo hiciste hace dos semanas…**

**-¿que?**

**-tu solo espera…**

**-¿a que?**

**-tu sola lo descubrirás…**

_Y simplemente se transformo en el hombre de antes y se despidió…_

_Yo seguí caminando recordándome que ahora mis ojos eran azules, un azul terriblemente raro, pero que se le podía hacer…_

_Sin darme cuenta me encontraba caminando e iba solo a un lugar, al lugar donde todo comenzó 2 años atrás, pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrar eso…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

y siempre tiene que ser igual, Eriol me había citado en ese parque y no llegaba, y yo tenia que esperarlo si no quería una de sus platicas sobre la amistad y sobre lo que se debe y no hacer por un amigo… llevaba media hora sentado en ese lugar pensando, y realmente era raro, ya que nadie había pasado por ese lugar en esa media hora, como si todo estuviera siendo estratégicamente preparado para un encuentro, sonreí con burla ante mi pensamiento,¿ desde cuando yo era así con algún tema que no fuera referente a mi pesadilla de ojos verdes? Quien sabe, en fin, lo real es que todo estaba preparado para un encuentro pero no seria uno mío, por que en ese momento me decidí a irme de ese lugar…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_El parque estaba vacío, completamente vacío… así que seguí caminando, estaba todo en silencio, había hojas cayendo, y realmente me dio miedo… ¿que podría estar a punto de pasar ahí?... y como si mis pensamientos lo llamaran ocurrió, tropecé fuertemente y estuve a punto de caer, si no fuera por alguien que detuvo mi caída, y comencé a levantarme, poco a poco, pero mi sorpresa fue grandísima al voltear arriba no pude evitar que lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin saber de el…_

**-¡Eriol!**

**-¿S…Sakura?**

**-si, Eriol, soy yo, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte…**

**-pero Sakura si yo también quería verte solo que no sabia que ya habías despertado…**

**-¿Cómo? Tomoyo no te conto, ¡si ya hace 2 semanas desde que desperté!**

**-bueno es que como decirte… Tomoyo y yo no hemos estado bien desde su accidente…**

**-ahh…**

**-y por cierto ese color de ojos te sienta muy bien… oye…**

**-¿si?**

**-¿traes esos pupilentes por Shaoran verdad?**

_Como si mi sonrisa triste no lo dijera todo asentí con suavidad, y pude ver un dejo de tristeza escapar de los ojos de Eriol…_

**-me lo suponía, es por que la seña que el tiene de ti son tus ojos ver…**

_Antes de que Eriol lograra completar la frase un chico de cabellos chocolate se puso entre nosotros y yo solo pude dar dos pasos atrás al reconocer el perfume que venia de aquel chico…_

_**-**_**Shaoran que no ves que estoy hablando con Sak…**

-**ehh… ¿que estabas a punto de decir Eriol?-**_dijo Shaoran con vos entre cortada al tiempo que volteaba a verme…__**-**_**tú…-**_dijo dirigiéndose a mi cuando me tubo por fin a la vista…__**-**_**¿te llamas Sakura?**

**-esto, yo, si ese es mi nombre…**

**-y ¿Cómo es que conoces a Eriol?**

**-pues somos amigos desde hace como 3 años…**

**-tus ojos, son azules…**

_Y fue cuando lo supe, el estaba intentando saber si yo era la chica de sus sueños…._

* * *

amm... pues estoy suiendo nuevamente este fic, antes creo que lo habia subido pero de una manera diferente, y como perdi completamente la inspiracion, pues deje de subirlo... siendo honesta espero que dejen reviews... diganme... que les parece?? quieren que lo continue? pues bien! dejen reviews... la historia ya la tengo completa... solo quiero reviews y la tendran sin falta cada dos semanas... ustedes deciden... diganme si vale la pena continuar subiendola... si no pues se va a quedar como una historia incompleta... y solo por q1ue ustedes lo pidieron... y si! es una advertencia... poruqe... respondanme... a quien le gusta encontrar historias a medias?

en fin... me voy...

espero sus reviews!!

hanako-loveless


	2. Sueño profundo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son de las Clamp, y no escribo esta historia con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones: bueno pues la letra cursiva es lo que narra Sakura, y la normal es la que narra Syaoran… ohh por cierto debo pedir disculpas de antemano porque acostumbro escribir Syaoran y en esta historia es Shaoran

* * *

_**Sueño profundo…**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Ahora se preguntaran como es que llegue a estar sentada en una mesa de un antro a un lado del  
hombre que amo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Pues es simple verdaderamente…._

_Ayer cuando llegue a casa después de un interrogatorio de Shaoran solo para saber si mis ojos no  
eran verdes, ((¿no existe alguna operación para cambiar el color de los ojos?¬¬))y también para  
saber desde cuando conocía a Eriol y a Tomoyo que relación tenia yo con ellos y cualquier otra  
cosa que le ayudara a tener información sobre si yo era la chica de sus sueños…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**-tus ojos, son azules…-**_((ahh, júralo…))_

**-¿y de que otro color los querías?-**_((¿Qué?, no me miren así, estaba enojada))_

**-perdón, no quería molestar…-**_((esta bien, no tanto))_

**-no, no me molestas…-**

**-oye, y… ¿tú eres la prima de Tomoyo?-**_((y comienza el interrogatorio))_

**-pues, si…-**

**-ahh… y… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Eriol y Tomoyo?...-**

**-desde hace varios años, bueno a Tomoyo desde siempre…-**

**-y… ¿cómo es que yo no te conocía…?-**_((ahh, si me conocías idiota pero no lo recuerdas...))_

**-¿crees que tengo idea?...-**_((¡¡¡no es mi intención!!!))_

**-está bien… y… ¿cómo conociste a Eriol?…-**

**-Tomoyo me lo presento…-**

**-ahh… okay…-**

**-oye Eriol…-**

_**-¿sí?...-**_

_**-**_**vámonos es hora…-**_((y… ¿yo que, estaba pintada o qué?))_

**-huy que modales…-**

_**-perdona Sak, siempre es así de gruñón…-**__((lo se Erio,l lo conozco más que tu…))_

_**-**_**bien, adiós Eriol…Shaoran…-**

**-oye, espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre si yo jamás te lo dije?...-**_((lo acepto, la regué))_

**-ahh… eso…. Esto… pues es que Eriol te llamo por tu nombre hace unos momentos…-**_((estaba nerviosa ¡¿qué querían?!))_

**-ohh, es verdad, adiós Sakura…-**

**-**_**adiós Sak…-**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_y ya se imaginaran, al llegar a casa estaba Tomoyo sentada en el sillón del recibidor, justo a un  
lado de la puerta, como en esas películas de chicos que escapan de sus casas a altas horas de la  
noche y sus madres los esperan para regañarlos, pero es que no es una película y por dios, Tomoyo  
no es mi madre, bueno en fin, prosigamos, cuando llegue me pregunto por qué había salido, y yo  
solo atine a contestar, con monosílabas, para esto nótese que Tomoyo estaba más que enojada,  
así que me convenía pensar en mis respuestas, pero otra sorpresa, después de que le contestara se  
relajo un poco mas y me dijo que Eriol la había llamado, y que saldríamos el día siguiente o sea  
hoy a un antro en el centro… ¡¿saben lo horrible que es eso?!... y por eso ahora estoy aquí sentada  
a un lado de Shaoran, reprimiendo toda clase de emociones, incluyendo las ganas de aventármele en sima a besarlo…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

solo tengo un comentario… odio a Eriol… odio a Tomoyo ¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió que yo quería venir aquí solo a ver a la chica que me conquisto con sus encantadores ojos azules… ¡mierda! ¿Porque no eran verdes?... los ojos de la chica de mis sueños eran verdes… aunque ya llevo un tiempo sin tener ese sueño… y, ¿porque soy yo quien tiene que estar aquí sentado justo a un lado de ella si siento que su perfume me embriaga…?...¿porque Eriol está haciendo no se que con Tomoyo en la pista de baile…?, ¿Por qué me dejaron solo con ella?... quiero morirme ahorita… sus ojos cada que voltea de reojo a verme podría jurar que tienen un extraño y atrayente brillo verde, un encantador brillo verde… quiero besarla pero no puedo… no debo… mejor amm… ¡ya se!

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**-amm…¿Sakura?- **(sí que me oigo nervioso…)

**-¿sí?...-**

**-err… esto, me preguntaba si… amm… ¿quieres bailar?...-**

**-ahh… pues… si…-**

**-bien vamos….-** (¡qué alegría!)

Me levante de mi asiento en el extraño sillón que estábamos y le ofrecí mi mano… la cual acepto haciendo que una oleada de alegría atravesara extrañamente mi cuerpo… la lleve hasta la pista de baile, rodee con mis brazos su pequeña cintura y ella subió sus brazos hasta rodearme el cuello… cualquiera pensaría que somos novios…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_¡esto solamente me pasa a mí!, porque Shaoran me tenía que pedir bailar a mí, teniendo a un  
montón de chicas babeando por él, aunque realmente si me agrada que me haya pedido bailar a  
mi, aunque ahh… no es bueno, porque siento que podría desfallecer y es que dios sus manos están  
en mi cintura, y mis brazos están por su cuello, y cuando lo veo a los ojos siento que me podría  
perder en esas hermosas lagunas ambarinas por siempre…¿Qué puedo hacer?... y me recargo en  
su hombro, sin querer cierro los ojos, y siento una extraña sensación que me hace querer irme…  
de repente los sonidos se hacen solo murmullos, y de los murmullos llego al silencio, pero no sin  
antes escuchar una vos, ((¡Sakura!))… ¿acaso era Shaoran?... ojala que si, aunque…._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Sakura…_

_**¿hoe?... ¿Yue?...**_

_Si, Sakura…_

_**¿Qué ocurre?**_

_Despierta…_

_**Despertar… estoy ¿dormida?...**_

_Solo despierta por favor, Sakura-chan…_

_**Lo intento pero… Yue….**_

_Piensa en Shaoran…_

_**¿Por qué en él?**_

_Porque él es tu razón…_

_**Mi razón… para vivir…**_

_Así es pequeña…_

_**Yue… ¿estoy muriendo?...**_

_Sakura…_

_**Voy a despertar Yue, voy a despertar…**_

_Yo se que tu puedes Sakura…._

_**Lo voy a lograr… por Shaoran…**_

_Abre los ojos…_

_((Sakura… despierta por favor…))_

_**¿Ese es…?**_

_Si, es Shaoran…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La canción era perfecta… una canción japonesa de amor, una de las más hermosas que eh escuchado su nombre es Love & truth y la cantante es Yui, estábamos bailando viéndonos a los ojos, extrañamente podría jurar que Sakura me veía con anhelo… que me veía como si esperara algo de mí que yo no podía darle, aunque en ese momento yo deseara darle lo que me pidiera… Sakura recargo su cabeza en mi hombro… y de un momento a otro la sentí desfallecer… y tuve que sostenerla… la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a el lugar donde estaban nuestras bebidas intente sentir su pulso y note que era muy débil, y no pude evitar gritar su nombre… al instante llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, y yo no pude contestar nada, solo podía abrazar a Sakura y pedirle que despertara…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Sentía el cuerpo súper pesado, y ya no escuchaba a Yue, y por más que intentaba abrir los ojos ante los ruegos de Shaoran no lo lograba, sentía que mis parpados pesaban muchísimo, al parecer lo que me estaba manteniendo anclada en este mundo era la vos de Shaoran… muy de repente mi mundo quedo en silencio…_

_y comencé a ver imágenes, entre ellas pude reconocer a Yue, a Shaoran , y a mi… a un lado de nosotros pude reconocer una extraña figura con alas, se veía como un tigre, pero de un momento a otro se convertía en algo así como un ángel, como Yue, pero en color dorado, y luego una mariposa gigante… y de ahí todo en blanco…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ojala alguien me hubiera dicho que estaba soñando, pero no, en lugar de eso sentía que mi mundo se estaba derrumbando, cuando llego la ambulancia hice de todo para poder irme con Sakura en ella, y durante el camino no solté su mano para nada, cualquiera me diría que estaba alucinando pero puedo jurar que yo conocía de antes a Sakura, pero había algo que no me gustaba para nada porque había algo que no coincidía con ella… sus ojos… esos no eran sus ojos…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**-disculpe podría ayudarnos a quitarle los lentes de contacto a la señorita-**(¿ehh? De que me había perdido… ¿lentes de contacto?)

**-amm… esto…-**

**-yo les ayudare señores… Shaoran podrías salir un momento de la habitación…-**

**-ahh… está bien Tomoyo, pero tendrás que explicarme eso de los lentes…-**

**-si Shaoran, como quieras… ahora sal de aquí que también la voy a cambiar…-**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Salí de la habitación de Sakura de muy mala gana, ¿Cómo es que Sakura usaba lentes de contacto?, ella no me había contado nada, ya me tendrían que explicar eso después, porque por ahora lo único que me importaba era que Sakura despertara y estuviera bien, que todas las cosas mejoraran, así tal vez y solo tal vez yo olvidara a la chica de ojos verdes, y me enamorara completamente de Sakura, lo cual no me costaría mucho trabajo ya que comenzaba a sentir cosas inexplicables por ella, cosas que no debería de sentir, ya que yo estoy esperando a mi chica, mi chica de ojos verdes y brillantes, aunque el brillo de sus ojos es parecido… pero los ojos de Sakura son opacos como si les faltara alegría, cosa que no ocurre con su actitud…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Las cosas estaban más que mal, nuevamente podía escuchar todo lo que las personas decían, pero no podía hablar ni moverme, y solo tenía la duda de ¿Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mi?, digo no es que sea una santa,¡ pero me porto bien!... de un momento a otro deje de escuchar la vos de Shaoran, y escuche su respiración acompasada, me pareció muy bien, ya que se la había pasado todo el tiempo hablándome y pidiéndome que despertara pronto, pero después de un momento de total silencio, escuche una vos…_

Creo que no es tan largo como el primero... ahh... no importa, ya iran creciendo... pues este chap esta corto porque desde donde lo corte es de donde empieza perfectamente la participacion de otros personajes que esperaban en esta historia, si, ya va a salir el otro guardian!!! pero despues de eso me dedicare completamente un tiempo de puro SakuraxSyaoran, van a ser ahora los problemas personales en los que no incluiremos magia ni nada, pero primero ocupo que Syaoran comienze a recordar un poco... ahh!!! perdon creo que he dado unos cuantos spoilers!!! me perdonan??

xD...

Con cariño para mis lectoras...

Espero que les guste!

Hanako-loveless

* * *


	3. Despertar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y no escribí esto con fines de lucro...

_

* * *

¿Eres Sakura verdad?..._

_**Tú no eres Yue, ¿quién eres?**_

_Soy la existencia parecida a la de Yue  
soy su contraparte,  
la contraparte de la luna  
mi nombre es Kerberos,  
el guardián del sol…_

_**Ya veo, ¿tu eres el guardián de Shaoran verdad?**_

_Se podría decir que si…  
yo estoy aquí para protegerlo a él  
pero a quien voy a ayudar en la batalla es a ti…_

_**¿Batalla?... Yue jamás me hablo de una batalla…**_

_Eso me correspondía a mí,  
porque con mi llegada,  
con mi despertar…  
el despertar de los recuerdos de Shaoran se aproxima  
y con eso la nueva envidia de él señor de la luna…_

_**No entiendo… pero ¿Shaoran comenzara a recordarme?**_

_Sí, pero será después de su despertar…_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_¿Alegre? Pues aunque se supone que debería de estarlo, pues es todo lo contrario, ¿ porque tendría que haber una pelea?, no me gustan nada las peleas, para mí son las cosas más horribles que existen… realmente, son detestables…_

_Pero yo me vería envuelta en una, y seria la culpable… yo sería la única culpable, y todo por causar la "envidia" de ese tal señor luna, pero que había hecho para causarla, cual había sido mi error, el error que nos había terminado separando a Shaoran y a mí por tanto tiempo…_

_Pero las cosas tenían que seguir así, no había nada posible para mejorarlas… por ahora Shaoran recuperaría la memoria poco a poco, pero ¿aun me amaría?... se enojaría al saber que yo le había mentido… al saber que mis ojos realmente son verdes y que tal vez yo soy la chica de "sus sueños"…_

_No estoy segura de nada…_

_**-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-**_

No es realmente común dormirse de repente, pero ahora yo estoy así… y que se le va a hacer…

Mi vida ah sido realmente rara, y justo ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de ello, estoy completamente enamorado de dos chicas probablemente completamente diferentes, y no sé qué voy a hacer con eso, Sakura… el nombre perfecto para la chica de mis sueños, y el nombre de la chica que me robo el corazón desde la primera mirada, no es que acostumbre decir cosas tan fuera de lo común, pero esto me está volviendo loco, no es nada común perderse tan así en los pensamientos…

…

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y escuchando un suave susurro de melodía… esa canción la recordaba muy bien, era mi canción favorita, Tsuki no curse, pero el eco que podía escuchar la hacía sonar bastante tétrica, y lentamente fue terminando hasta que en un susurro también escuche claramente que alguien me decía que era hora de despertar, entonces una secuencia de imágenes comenzó a brotar en mis memorias…

_-soy Sakura Kinomoto… ¿y tu?_

_-soy Shaoran Lee…hmp…_

La imagen se repitió una y otra vez en mis recuerdos, despertando en mi un pequeño rencor, ¿Por qué nadie me había contado que yo conocía a Sakura desde antes, que probablemente era ella la chica de mis sueños…

_-tu color favorito es el verde ¿no?... por eso hice esta bufanda para ti…_

_-si, mi color favorito es el verde, el verde esmeralda…, gracias…_

Estuve a punto de decir que el verde de sus ojos, el verde esmeralda, ¿Qué me había hecho olvidar cosas tan importantes? Simplemente era imposible que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol me hubieran ocultado tanto, que no se suponía que ellos eran mis amigos, los que debían apoyarme en todo…

_-Sakura… yo… yo… ¡¡YO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE TU… me gustas mucho!!_

_Una tierna sonrisa dibujo sus delgados labios…_

_-tu también me gustas mucho Syaoran… te quiero…_

No pude evitar sonreír también al sentir como el color rojo que antes había adornado mi rostro lentamente desaparecía… y la abrase, la abrase como nunca antes había abrasado a alguien , demostrándole todos mis sentimientos dándole a entender que la amaba, la amaba como a nadie…

_-y … ¿Sakura…?_

_-dime Syaoran…_

Sentí como el rojo volvía a inundar mi rostro…

_-tú, ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

Cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta, a pesar de que ella hubiera dicho que también yo le gustaba, y que me quería, no estaba seguro de lo que podría ocurrir, es mas para ser exactos tenía un poco de miedo, pero todo ese miedo se esfumo al sentir la presión de unos labios contra los míos, entre abrí los ojos y vi a Sakura con sus ojos cerrados, y yo hice lo mismo, e intente comenzar a mover los labios de a poco, y ella me respondió, con una caricia, y descubrí que ella sabia dulce, a dulce de cereza…

Pero que mas había ocurrido, ¿Por qué Sakura había evitado el que yo viera otra vez sus ojos?... ¿Por qué yo había perdido la memoria?... ¿Por qué ella había entrado en coma?...

_**-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-**_

"_Todo va a estar bien"… me repetía una y otra vez esas palabras que anteriormente me habían salvado de mi misma, esas palabras que yo consideraba como mi único conjuro, ¡¡JA!! Como si fuera una especie de bruja o algo así, no, yo no soy ni bruja ni nada, y ahora en silla de ruedas buscando la habitación a la que llevaron al desmayado Shaoran estoy peor que nerviosa…_

_Seguí dando vueltas por todo el hospital hasta que me encontré con una enfermera y le pedí que me llevara a el cuarto de Shaoran, me sonrió de una manera nerviosa y burlona, y me empujo hasta la puerta…_

_Susurre un "con permiso" y entre a la habitación… claro que no esperaba encontrarme con lo que me encontré, Shaoran estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada tristemente perdida mirando hacia abajo, realmente jamás espere ver a Shaoran así, pero lo único que pudo salir de mis labios…_

-ya me recuerdas… ¿verdad?...

_Suavemente sus ojos se posaron en mi, y pude sentir una terrible opresión en mi pecho al notarlos llenos de recelo, y dolor…_

-¿porque no me lo dijiste?... Desde el principio…

-porque Tomoyo, Y Eriol me pidieron que no te dijera nada…

_-_pero pudiste por lo menos decirme algo, que me hiciera saber que tú _eras ella_ ¿no?

_El hecho de que remarcara el "eras ella" e hizo comprender, e intentar salir corriendo del lugar pero no pude porque de la nada una luz blanca me cegó…_

_Voltee al frente para buscar a Shaoran pero me encontré con Yue y lo que al parecer era Kero…_

-Sakura… parece que intentabas huir, en lugar de explicarle al mocoso este lo que ocurrió realmente ¿cierto?...

-Ya déjala Yue, y yo soy el único que le puede decir mocoso al mocoso… ¿ok?

_No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Yue con un león con alas a un lado de él, seguramente ese era Kero…_

_Shaoran los veía completamente confundido y rojo del coraje…_

-¿¿y me pueden decir que o quiénes son, y porque me dicen mocoso…??

- Yo soy Yue, el guardián de Sakura represento la luna…

-yo soy Kerberos, tu guardián, represento al sol…

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura?

- No podría explicarlo Shaoran, es mas, aun no lo comprendo bien… pero… esto ya estaba…

-Predestinado…-_me interrumpió suavemente Yue…-_mocoso, se suponía que hoy tenía que ser el despertar de todos tus recuerdos…

* * *

Gomene!!!!!!

se que me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar, espero que no por eso dejen de leerse esta historia por favor... mi computadora estuvo completamente fuera de servicio en este tiempo, y me la entregaron hace poco... y pues toda la historia estaba ahí, incluyendo parte de este capitulo, así que mis sinceras disculpas!!

y pues bien que mas puedo decirles??

en cuanto a este capitulo, pues verán, se suponía que debía ser mas largo, y así había quedado, pero me vi en la necesidad de cortarlo, ya que el mensaje del capitulo solo se encuentra aquí, y escribir lo que le sigue, es como combinar en un capitulo dos, y eso no seria bueno... espero que les haya gustado...

nuevamente mis disculpas por el retraso, y prometo actualizar pronto...

Hanna-chan


	4. Lo que ella vivio

Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece... blablabla... me harto de repetir lo mismo... en fin no hice esto para tener alguna ganancia, lo hice por placer de escribir...

El capitulo esta muuuuy corto, pero abajo les explico la razón...

_

* * *

¿Predestinado?... _pero como se supone que yo iba a creer algo así, y recuperar mis recuerdos, pues lo hice, pero no me parecía justo que Sakura me lo hubiera ocultado todo, como se había atrevido, porque lo había hecho, yo simplemente no me merecía eso, no me lo merecía, y ahora un león con alas y un tipo molesto (con alas) venían e intentaban contarme un cuento de hadas, ¡increíble!, más bien imposible de creer…

_-así que ¿el despertar?-_dije señalando mis suposiciones con mis dedos-_no entiendo nada ni quiero entender…-_

_-Sakura…-_hablo el extraño sujeto-¿_quieres que le haga saber todo?...-_

_-si, por favor Yue…-_y hasta en ese momento voltee a verla nuevamente, ella estaba llorando…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-_pues bien mocoso…- _dijo Yue con una sonrisa en su rostro…- _ya es tu turno de vivir lo que Sakura vivió durante mucho tiempo…-

_Pero Yue en ningún momento dijo que lo viviríamos todos… Yue extendió sus alas y todo se lleno de luz, algo inexplicable, y sentí como me relajaba poco a poco, estaba siendo llevada a otro lugar, eso era lo único que yo sabía, lo único que quería saber era a donde… y ¿Por qué? Se suponía que solo Syaoran iba a vivir estas experiencias… pero, ¿porque yo?..._

_Abrí los ojos en un lugar que yo conocía muy bien, era el lugar de mis pesadillas, y pude ver todo otra vez…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, caminando por el parque pingüino, y nos detuvimos en el centro a ver caer las flores del cerezo, como siempre nos había gustado hacerlo, pero algo fue diferente, esta vez, nos besamos, y una luz brillo en el cielo, cerca de la luna, y yo caí desmayado, Sakura se hinco junto a mí, y podía escuchar sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, ver sus lagrimas brillar, y luego una fuerte vos… _"ella es mía, no la toques lobo"… _¿suya? ¿Lobo?... mi nombre significa pequeño lobo, eso lo sabía, pero suya no, eso simplemente ya no lo entendía… después de eso un hombre apareció de la nada, con una pantera con alas de mariposa y una chica un hada mas bien, tenia alas de mariposa y estaba vestida de negro, al igual que el hombre solo que él no llevaba alas…

_-Nadeshiko-_ dijo el hombre acercándose a Sakura peligrosamente…

_ -ayúdeme, por favor…- _el hombre volteo a verme horrorizado y tomo la mano de Sakura para jalarla…

_-tú eres mía, el no importa, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?..-_

_-¡¿qué?!... suélteme, yo no soy suya…-_

_-pues te daré tiempo para pensarlo, mucho tiempo, en el que no veras a tu amado, y aparte el no te recordara… Nunca…-_

Después dos luces aparecieron, y me pareció estar viendo el cuento de la bella durmiente por que las luces dijeron algo así como que yo tendría el despertar de mis recuerdos y que estaría con Sakura y no entendí lo demás solo vi a Sakura caer a un lado de mi…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Syaoran tardo mas en despertar que yo, pero cuando me volteo a ver yo no pude mantener la cara en alto y seguir con eso, porque yo no quería no quería realmente saber que pensaba él después de todo eso, tal vez seguía pensando lo mismo, que yo fui una malvada por no decirle, que debi decirle que realmente era importante para el… yo estaba desvariando…_

-Sakura, voltea a verme…-

-no, no le digas nada mocoso, la vas a lastimar más y no te lo perdonare…-

-Yue… no le digas así por favor y déjennos hablar solos… -_no quería que se fueran, no realmente, pero también quería saber qué es lo que Syaoran tenía que decirme, aunque me doliera, realmente mejor saberlo en ese momento que después…_

-yo… Sakura… lo lamento, no pensé que todo esto te hubiera ocurrido… tu… ¿recuerdas constantemente eso…?-

-sí, sueño con ello todas las noches, pero estoy bien… - _por que había titubeado… yo realmente no tenía nada que esconderle… no a él…_

- y tu… ¿aun me amas?...- _"amar es poco" quise decirle pero algo dentro de mi me lo impidió, no estaba bien, eso no estaba bien… que le iba a decir… ¿estaba bien decirle que si?_- está bien si no me quieres contestar sabré llevarlo bien no me…-

-Syaoran si te amo, ya para de decir idioteces… ¿quieres?...-

* * *

Hola...

ahora maten me... ya lo se, me tarde muucho tiempo y solo les dejo este pequeño capitulo de 700 y algo palabras...

Humi-chan me golpeara... aunque ella aun no comienza a leer esta historia... en fin...

El verdadero capitulo estaba mas largo, pero hace como media hora (son las 7:33 aquí en México) lo lei, y me di cuenta de que el titulo quedaba en el olvido después de esta parte...

así que lo corte y lo que sigue lo tendrán a su lado en los siguientes días, no las voy a dejar esperando, lo prometo, el siguiente esta casi terminado, así que sean felices!

ahh---

me voy!

nos leemos luego!!

-Hanna-loveless-


End file.
